Dreams Can Come True
by Forever-Ship-Caskett
Summary: Things get hot when Javi visits Kate. Warning: Smut - don't like don't read. This is my first ever fic so please be nice reviews would be much appreciated! Discliamer: Castle is not mine


I was sitting on a couch in Kate's apartment her body remarkably close to mine. She had been surprised when I turned up at her apartment but I didn't mind. We were talking when I subtly moved my hand to rest on her inner thigh. Either she didn't notice or didn't care. We continued to talk and I got braver I began to stroke her thigh slowly. Although I was dating Lanie all I could think about lately was Kate. How Kate looks how Kate feels when I accidentally-on-purpose brush against her at work and how it would feel to bury my cock deep inside her. She responded to my stroking by turning to face me. I was sure she'd be cross but instead she leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was a question. A question from Kate asking what was going to happen next and a question from me asking if she was ok with this. Kate nodded in answer to my silent question though she seemed unsure. I leaned in and kissed her more passionately than before, I ran my hands down her sides our lips still locked together, I felt all the heat in the room rush to my lap but I suppressed it. As we broke apart Kate put her head in her hands "oh god Javi what are we doing"

"I don't know," I replied honestly yet we didn't stop, we couldn't. "Bedroom," said Kate and stood up I followed her. We reached the bedroom but not the bed before we started again. I pulled Kate close to me feeling her body on my body and her breath tickling my neck. I kissed her as my hands traveled downwards she gasped as I began tracing circles on her stunning ass. We tumbled onto the bed and I noticed only now that my pants were feeling considerably tighter than before.

I yanked off my t-shirt shaking slightly and began fumbling with Kate's buttons I had been dreaming about this moment for so long and I was more than a little excited. I slid Kate's shirt off and saw that her bra was clipped at the front. I kissed her neck then slowly worked my way down I got to her bra and unclipped it with my teeth. She shook the fabric away then let out a gasp then a moan as I latched onto her left nipple and began sucking. I sucked harder and harder until she was screaming with pleasure then did the same to her right nipple. She started attacking my belt buckle and managed to push down my incredibly tight pants not without brushing her hand over my arousal though. I kicked off my pants and my hips bucked as she started to trace lines and circles on the bulge in my briefs getting gradually harder with her ministrations.

I pushed her onto her back and pulled off her jeans and panties in one go. I gently rubbed my finger over clit her hips bucked and she moaned loudly. I gently inched one then two of my fingers inside her as another loud moan left her lips. I pumped my fingers faster and faster watching the pleasure on her face. "Oh oh Javi oh I need you I need you inside me now" she screamed. I pulled out quickly and she wimpered. I pulled my briefs off and she handed me a condom. As I was fumbling with the small silver package she grabbed my cock and began to rub it. She tickled my balls then leaned down and kissed the head of my cock then slowly enveloped it with her mouth swallowing a little her tongue slithered around my cock. She released me and planted another small kiss on the head of my fully erect cock then allowed me to slide the condom on.

I entered her quickly and groaned at feel of her all around my cock. I began thrusting slowly at first and then I started losing control getting faster and faster. She was panting now teetering on the edge of orgasm. I was close too and she could feel that she clenched her walls around me and I lost it. "KATE" I screamed as I came hard and fast inside her. Her orgasm quickly following mine. When my breathing had returned to normal I pulled my now soft cock out of her and kissed her passionately one more time. I fell asleep cradling her in my arms smiling. This night had proved that dreams can come true.


End file.
